Sweet Silence
by skullster300
Summary: ((NOTICE: THIS STORY HAS BEEN DROPPED)) Artemis likes Wally, and he doesn't know it... But Wally likes Artemis and she doesn't know it! Soon, the team gets a special mission to go undercover as a band. What happens when the fake vocals are cut in the middle of a concert?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I think this is gonna be a new series! Don't worry, there will be action later. And also, it won't be all mushy crap... Hopefully... After this- Please review and tell me which one of their POV's you all liked better! :)**

* * *

><p>"What are you eating?" Wally whispered. Artemis leaned in so she could hear him.<p>

"Hm?"

"I said, what are you eating?" She smiled.

"Chewy Sweet-Tarts. Why?" Wally fixed his gaze on the screen of the television, trying to focus on the plot of the movie.

"Well, every time the team gets together and watches a film, you run to your room and come back with that paper bag. I was just curious what was in it." The blonde shrugged, watching the movie. "So why Sweet-Tarts?" She blushed.

"Well... Have you ever noticed I lick my lips when I'm thinking hard?" Of course he had.

"No, not really." He lied.

"Oh, well they leave a sweet taste on my lips... Heh, I know it's a little weird..." KF shook his head.

"Nah, I've seen people who have a habit of clapping when they're nervous." Artemis chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Sh!" Robin hissed, causing both heroes to blush and face the television. Though he tried his hardest, Wally couldn't help but keep stealing glances at Arty every once in a while. She had her hair down for a change, and she was in a loose T-Shirt, and really short and tight black shorts. she was sitting cross legged, and on her lap was her paper bag of sweets. The speedster became embarrassed when he realized he had been counting the number of times she breathed in. Trying unsuccessfully to return his gaze to the TV, he sighed.

* * *

><p>Artemis shifted her hand slightly. It was resting close to Wally's, and it was causing her to blush. It took every ounce of energy she had not to just clutch his fingers in hers. Finally mustering up the courage to move away, she reached into her bag and pulled out three small spheres. The archer placed them between her lips to sit and coat them in the familiar bitter-sweet she was constantly tasting. It almost made her sad that Wally didn't notice something trivial like the way she licked her lips constantly. <em>"Oh well..."<em> She thought. _"I guess it's better than fighting him... Being this close to him makes me want to- STOP IT! Cut it out, Artemis!" _She scolded herself.

"That was great!" M'gann announced, clasping her hands together. Superboy rolled his eyes, and Robin snored slightly. "Well, let's go Artemis and Zatanna!" The blonde had agreed to have a slumber-party with the martian and somehow convinced the boys to hang out as well.

"What? No games?" Wally asked, getting up and stretching. Artemis turned red and looked away as his shirt came up about three inches from the waist of his blue-jeans. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice.

M'gann was puzzled. "Games? Like what?"

"Wally, don't-" Artemis warned.

"Like, 'Are You Nervous?' or maybe 'Spin the Bottle.' How about 'Seven Minutes in Heaven?'"

"NO!" Everyone shouted. M'gann was still confused.

"Why not?" Artemis sighed.

"Well, I guess we could play 'Are You Nervous...' It's the least inappropriate." Robin shook his head.

"It's a good thing Kaldur isn't here." They all chuckled a little.

"So, how do you play the game?" Miss M asked innocently.

"Oh, boy."

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous yet?"<p>

"N-no..." Robin stuttered as Zatanna ran her fingers lightly up and down his arms. She moved from behind him to in front, and traced the outlines of his face. Wally blushed, wondering what it would be like for Artemis to do that to him.

"Are you nervous yet?"

"Yes!" The thirteen year-old shot up from his seat in the circle of chairs. The rest of the team started laughing. Robin was blushing to the extremes as Zatanna rolled on the floor. "Ha, ha. So freaking funny."

"Okay, okay. Leave the kid alone. Now let him take his turn." Artemis said, chuckling.

"No! I don't want to go. This is sick! Make Wally do it. It's right up his alley!" KF rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Figures Birdy over here is too chicken."

"Terrible pun." Artemis said as Wally realized who he had to play with. By the look on her face, she had realized it, too. She narrowed her eyes. "Don't you _dare._" Wally grinned evilly. _"Challenge accepted."_ He thought. He walked over and kneeled behind her chair. Placing his hands on her knees, he asked, "Are you nervous yet?"

"Psh, no." She said. He slowly ran his hands along her bare thighs.

"Nervous yet?"

"Not even close." He wrapped his arms around her waist lightly.

"Now?"

"Nothing." Moving up her back, Wally's hands ghosted over her shoulders, neck, and arms.

"Nervous?"

"Nuh-uh." He placed his cheek against hers and whispered quietly,

"Well?"

"Yes!" Artemis slid out of her chair and ran over to sit with Z. Wally and the rest of the team laughed as she stuck her tongue out stubbornly. He hoped his face wasn't red from the nervousness their proximity had caused him. "You know what? I think I'm gonna sit the rest of this stupid game out."

"Aw, come on, Artemis! It's not that bad!" Zatanna tried to convince her.

"Nope. I'm gonna go get a snack."

* * *

><p>"Not cool." She said to herself. Artemis grabbed her paper bag and sat down on her bed, slipping the delicious candies into her mouth. She was ashamed to say she enjoyed him holding her around the waist, and having his face that close to hers. "Ugh!" She growled, slamming her face into the pillow next to her.<p>

"Artemis?" Z called through the door. "We wanted you to play 'would you rather' with us!"

"No."

"I'll tell Wally you liked playing 'Are you Nervous!'" Artemis shot up and bolted to the door.

"You would't!"

"Watch me!" Z said, running down the hall.

"No! Fine, I'm coming!" She chased after the sorceress and followed her into the den. When she finally got there, both girls were panting. Artemis collapsed on the couch.

"I'm not even gonna ask." She froze when she realized she was pressed up against Wally.

"Erm- Sorry..." She sat up and moved away from the speedster. Before he could respond, Z spoke.

"Okay, so Connor, would you rather hold Megan's hand for the rest of the game or... Hm... Get a swirly?"

"Wow, real mature, Z."

"What? I couldn't think of anything!"

"Whatever." Connor grabbed M'gann's hand and the martian blushed, but obliged. "My turn. Zatanna, would you rather kiss Robin, or spend the night in his room?"

"Aw, why not?" The black-haired girl reached over, grabbed the Boy Wonder's face, and smashed her lips onto his. When she pulled back, she giggled at his red face. "Haha! Well, my turn again... Hm... I know! Wally, would you rather walk around Gotham with Robin and pretend to be dating, or kiss Artemis?" He was taken aback.

"Hm, be gay with Rob in public, or kiss Artemis in the cave... Tough choice..."

"Dude! Just kiss her!" Robin pleaded.

"Yes! Please do!" Megan said.

"No! Shut up, Megs!" Artemis growled at her.

"Yeah, seriously. Just do it!"

"Wait! Not till I get my camera!"

"Don't worry. Surveillance cameras."

"Oh yeah!"

"Ugh, fine. Let's just get this over with." Wally shrugged. Artemis was stunned and froze when he grabbed her face with super-speed, and planted a lightning quick kiss on her lips.

"Aw, man! No fair! That won't even show up if we play the security cams in slow motion!" Robin complained. Supey leaned back and chuckled. Artemis was still facing Wally with wide eyes, mouth open, and not really registering what just happened. Wally laughed at her, which caused her to simmer.

"Not. Funny. Z." She muttered, turning away from the red-head.

"Okay, okay. _My_ turn." Everyone froze. "Hm... Let's see which victim I should inflict embarrassment upon..." Artemis grinned cruelly at Zatanna. The sorceress shook her head slightly, causing the blonde to grin even more. Leaning over, she whispered something in Wally's ear. He grinned and nodded slowly. The rest of their team began to look around nervously. Pulling away, Artemis crossed her arms over her chest, smirking. "Zatanna, would you come here?" Wally asked. She got up hesitantly and walked over, kneeling so Wally could whisper what he and Artemis had decided on in her ear. After a few seconds, her face grew bright red and she began to sweat.

"Uh- erh... I'd rather not do either..."

"You have to pick one, Z. It's how this game goes." Artemis taunted. She sighed.

"Okay... I'll be back soon..." Wally and Artemis watched proudly as she walked away. The whole team sat in silence, trying to figure out what it was the two devils said to her.

"Great idea." Wally said. Artemis nodded.

"Although we practically forced it on her, it's gonna be worth it."

* * *

><p>Wally immediately laughed when Zatanna came down the hallway in an extremely tight dress and sat on Robin's lap. "Wha-" The Boy Wonder stammered as Wally and Artemis cracked up.<p>

"Aw, shut up." Zatanna crossed her arms and looked away, which was quite the achievement in that thing. Wally couldn't stop laughing. Who knew the archer had that in her. To do something that cruel, it made him pause, wondering what she could do to him. He shrugged it off, replacing it with the fact that he liked Artemis whispering to him. Oh, well. A guy can dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, since everyone keeps homing in on _me,_ I'll pass my turn to Megan." Zatanna said annoyed. Artemis laughed.

"What? Oh, um... Superboy! Would you rather... "

"Eh-hem." They stopped immediately at the familiar sound. Everyone's eyes widened, including Robin's. Artemis could just barely contain her hysterical laughter as Z and Rob turned around to find Batman standing above them. He was glaring at the two, and the archer could almost hear him hissing. "I believe it's time for bed." He growled, causing everyone to flinch. Wally and Artemis were turned away, snickering like crazy.

* * *

><p>When Batman was gone, the team began to put the furniture back. "Hey, at least we weren't making out when he came in." Z teased Artemis.<p>

"Oh, that is _it!_" The blonde growled, lunging for her. Zatanna screamed and the two of them rolled back and forth hissing and swinging fists. They got stuck with Artemis using her knees to keep Z's legs put, and Z was struggling with Arty's fists that were aimed towards her face. Robin and Wally were standing off to the side, watching with mouths open.

"Is it just me, or is that really hot?" KF commented, making Robin nod. They stood for a while more, watching the two girls wrestle when Megan shouted at the boys.

"S-Stop them!" Robin looked at her.

"You know, I don't think I can bring myself to end it." Wally shrugged.

"Well, all good things must come to an end." They both sighed and began to untangle the girls. Wally had his arms wrapped around Artemis as she struggled wildly and hissed. Robin had Zatanna around the waist and was dragging her away.

"I'm gonna _kill_ you!" Arty said, trying to escape Wally's grasp.

"No, you're not." KF said, pushing her into a chair. Using his super-speed, he disappeared and came back with duct-tape. "I have tape, and I'm not afraid to use it." He threatened.

"Fine..." She mumbled and sat back, crossing her arms over her chest. Wally rolled his eyes. _I may like her, but is it possible for her to CALM DOWN?_ He remembered that was one of the reasons he liked her. She was always so energetic... He groaned inwardly. "Can we please just go to bed?" Arty said, getting up.

"That sounds great. Truce?" Z offered the archer her hand.

"Truce."

"No! Don't-" Wally didn't get to finish his sentence before Artemis grabbed her hand and flipped her onto the couch.

* * *

><p>"Can we play this 'Truth or Dare again?" M'gann asked excited. Artemis was about to say no when the green girl gave her the puppy-dog face. The other two girls groaned.<p>

"Okay, but let's keep it simple!" Z said. The three of them sat down cross-legged on M'gann's huge bed.

"My turn. Z, truth or dare?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, boy. Truth. I've had enough dares for a lifetime."

"Do you really like Robin?" Megan squeeled and clasped her hands together.

"Of course she does!"

"Well, since she got it right, guess she can go." Zatanna said.

"Yay! Artemis, truth or-"

"Stop right there. Don't even _ask._ Just get on with the question."

"Um... Is it true you like Wally?"

"Change of plans. I choose dare."

"Noooooo!" Megan complained. "Not fair! If you tell us, I won't ever talk about it again."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Yes. He's a good friend." The other girls gave her a knowing look. "Fine. I _really _like him."

"Change of plans. I won't stop talking. Awwwww! That's adorable! Although, I think we all saw it coming!"

"Hey! Not fair!"

"Just like you said." Z teased.

"I'll rip your throat out, and this time, Wally can't stop me!" Artemis hissed. Megan sqealed when the archer launched herself at Zatanna and held her back with telepathy.

"Cut it out, you two! We are supposed to be going to bed!" The martian scolded. Zatanna rolled her eyes and grabbed a pillow.

"Fine, fine." Both of them mumbled, climbing into their sleeping bags. Dozing off, Artemis wondered what the boys were doing.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Give it back!" KF was running around the room, a Robin trying unsuccessfully to catch him, along with the picture of Zatanna he found.<p>

"Gotta catch me Rob! You can't even- Oof!" KF's teasing was cut short as Superboy stuck his arm out and he ran into it, falling back. "Ow..." Wally sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Gotcha, didn't I?" Supey smirked.

"Not cool, bro..." He stood up and handed the picture to Robin. Just then, Rob's communicator started beeping. He took a glance at it and smiled. "What?"

"We have a mission in two days."

"On what?"

"We have to go under cover as a pop group to investigate some disappearances. Cool, huh?"

"Are you SERIOUSE? THAT'S AWSOME!" Wally shouted. "Wait, we _are_ going to actually perform, right?"

"I don't know, but we have to train all day tomorrow, so let's get some sleep."

"Aw, man!"

* * *

><p><em>It was dark. Run. That's what his gut tells him. But he's curiouse. 'Why?' His gut is stubborn. Run. Suddenly, a faint thumping sounded from around him. Run. He felt a terrible feeling tug at his stomach. Run. 'Not yet...' He told himself silently. Panting could be heard behind him. Run. He could feel evil eyes on the back of his head. <em>Run._ Something brushed his shoulder. RUN. 'I can't!' He shouted back. The muscles in his legs seemed to be frozen. RUN! His gut screamed. Water began to flow down his face. _RUN! _No, not water. Blood. That did it. He bolted. He couldn't tell where he was headed, but the thump of following footsteps grew more and more distant. Just then, he ran into something hard. No, his legs stopped again. 'No!' He mentaly screamed. It was getting closer. So much closer..._

"Gah!" Wally screamed, shooting up from his bed. He looked around the slightly bright room and tried to slow his breathing.

"Geeze, man... did you _have_ to scream?" Robin sat up and rubbed his eyes along with Superboy.

"Um, sorry?" Wally grinned sheepishly. Just then, the door opened and Black Canary walked in.

"Well, since you boys are up, you can join the girls in dance training." They groaned.

Black Canary lead them to the regular training room and stopped for a moment. "Good luck." And she started to walk away.

"Wait, don't you need to teach us?" Wally asked. She looked taken aback.

"What? Oh, no. I can't dance."

"Well then who-" Superboy was cut off as the training room door opened.

"And twist like this, and then turn your head slightly to the- Oh, hey guys. Ready for an extreme dance cram?" The three boys' mouths hung open at the sight. Megan and Zatanna were in sweats and tank-tops, trying to pull off some move. But that wasn't the weird thing. Artemis was in front of them, giving dirrections. She had her hair in a loose ponytail, and was wearing tennis shoes with work-out shorts and a crop-top. On her hands were thin fingerless gloves and around her neck was a towel.

"Uh- Uh... Yes?"

"Good. Go change. Now." She smiled as they jogged off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, this is the type of dance we'll learn first." Artemis walked over to her ipod, not waiting for the boys to finish changing. Selecting the song, she began to tap her foot to the rhythm and took her place. Hearing her que, she jumped in and began to dance. She whipped her head to the side every once in a while to make sure the girls were paying attention, but soon got absorbed in her dance. She started to smile after a little while and began to have fun with it. She hadn't danced in a long time. Considering the fact that the song had no lyrics, she began to notice the only dancing feet were hers. She slowed to a stop and looked around her. The boys had come out and were standing before her with mouths on the floor. Their T-shirts were still wrinkled from changing and were swaying loosely around the rim of their sweats. Robin was the first to speak of the whole group.

"Um, I may be a quick learner, but that's a little much..." He said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, that's just the style. You guys get a much easier part. Now let's get cracking." Artemis walked back over to her ipod and selected the next song. Going back to her place, she spoke to the team. "Try to follow along, okay?" They nodded and took a fighting stance. Artemis began to laugh. "Okay, that goes first. Loosen up a little. Dancing is supposed to be fun! Here..." She walked over to Robin who seemed extremely tense and began to rub his shoulders. "Just relax. You too, Connor. All of you! Sheesh..." She moved to Wally who immediatly froze at her touch. "Calm down..." Next, she massaged Kaldur's arms and neck. Artemis could feel Wally starring at her for some reason, but didn't turn around. By then, all of them were just chilling. "Better."

l

As hard as he tried, Wally couldn't help but replay the moment Artemis was rubbing Kaldur's shoulders. He didn't want to admit it, but it was defenitely jealousy he was feeling.

After about four hours of non-stop practicing, the team had one song down.

"Stronger is the first song we'll be performing. On to the next." Artemis said, turning the music to a lower level.

"Wait, _performing?"_ Wally asked.

"Yes. We're going undercover as a band, so we will _perform_ often. Problem?" Artemis asked, eyeing him.

"No, just worried. How will that work? It's a _ckick_ song!" He complained.

"Shut up and work, Baywatch. You'll see." Artemis said.

Wally rolled his eyes and began from the top.

l

"Wally?" Artemis whispered softly. She hoped it could be heard over the loud van motor. The pillow surrounding her head was flat and uncomfertable. Beneath her in the bunk-like structurs was Wally, and above was Miss M. Across the isle was Superboy, Robin, and Kaldur. The group had piled into the vehicle five hours ago and still hadn't reached their destination.

"Hm?"

"Sorry if I woke you..."

"No! It's fine. What's up?"

"Well, am I the only one who realized that Batman's plan is to have us disappear like those others?"

"No..." Artemis internaly groaned. So it must've been true.

"Okay... Just wondering... Good night."

"Night, Arty..." The archer was too tired to argue about the name. She rolled over and pulled the scratchy covers over her head, hoping to drownd out the humming.

l

"So, what's the plan?" Aqualad asked.

"What? I thought _you_ were the leader?" Robin said.

"Not this time. Batman appointed Artemis as leader for this mission, what with her knowledge of performance."

"WHAT?" Rob shouted. "He didn't tell me!" Suddenly, a hand slapped itself over the Boy Wonder's face.

"Shut _up,_ you idiot! The driver doesn't know about it! He thinks we're a real band!" A familiar voiced hissed. Robin turned around to tell her off, when he got full view. She was wearing a short, frilly black and white dress. Knee high boots clutched her legs as she stood before the group. Her hair had been covered with a black wig that reached the bottoms of her shoulderblades. Thick eyeliner had been applied and white eyeshadow painted her face.

"What are you wearing?" Superboy asked.

"Costume, duh. Go get yours on! NOW!" Artemis ordered. The rest of the group shot up and went to the back of the bus. Artemis shook her head and stepped out into the night air. They were behind a huge stage built outdoors, and you could hear terrible music roaring into the air. Artemis hissed. Those idiots were going to scare away the crowd before their band even had a chance! Hearing footsteps behind her, she whipped around to find all her team members dressed. Megan was in a short skin-tight white skirt, Knee high boots with buckles, and a black top and had hundreds of black bracelets wrapped around her arm. She had changed her hair to brown and got rid of the freckles. Robin was in dark skinny jeans and a black T-shirt and white vest with sunglasses covering his eyes. Superboy had a white shirt with a black twelve on it and was wearing black loose jeans. Wally had kept his red hair but had gotten rid of his freckles with concealer. His shirt was white and he had a leather jacket covering it. Kaldur had a similar outfit to Connor's, but reversed. His tattoos had been modified with temporary ink to look like thorns. Artemis smiled aprovingly.

"This looks gay, doesn't it?" Wally asked.

"Maybe to you, but the crowd will love it. Trust me." Artemis blushed, realizing he looked, in her opinion, hot.

"Hey! You guys Twelve Reasons?" A man in black asked the group. Artemis nodded. "Your up in three." And with that the man disappeared.

"Twelve Reasons? Really?" Robin asked.

"Once again, trust me. You'll understand when they interview us." The other five shot her curious looks. "Let's go."

l

"Now, we present some newcomers to the stage, Twelve Reasons!" The announcer said and the six teens walked out on stage. The crowd cheered, but was silent for the most part.

"Tough crowd..." Wally mumbled to himself. He watched as Artemis took her place at the front microphone and spoke.

"We're Twelve Reasons, and we're here to wake you up after that trash you call music!" She said, launching her fist into the air and gaining an approving roar from the crowd. The music began and Artemis tapped her foot to the beat.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this is so late! I finished it a while ago, but for some reason I couldn't upload the new chapter! So so so so sorry! Please understand that I also have other stories and am part of a Manga club, which doesn't leave a lot of time for sweet silence... Plus I'm running out of ideas, so If you have any, don't be shy!**

* * *

><p><em>I'm in the business of misery,<em>

_Let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

Artemis started singing, her voice being carried across the huge crowd. They all started cheering at the familiar song lyrics. The temporary black-haired girl smirked and faced the ground, tapping her foot.

_I waited eight long months,_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._

_Two weeks and we caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile._

She faced the crowd with an eerie half-smile. Strobe lights started to flash, causing everything to seem slower. Megan, sliding in a fashionable rock manor toward the archer, stood by the microphone and began to sing along.

_Whoa, i never meant to brag._

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

Artemis jumped lightly in place and pumped her fist, causing the crowd and her team to follow. She whipped her hair out of her face and grinned. The rest of the team held instruments and pretended to play. Connor on the drums, Kaldur on bass, and Robin and Wally on lead.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way._

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

Artemis had the crowd screaming and singing along. She had begun to sweat slightly, yet her makeup hadn't smeared a bit.

_Whoa, i never meant brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_'Cause I got him where I want him right now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..._

_Whoa, i never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, i never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

The team finished their song with a bang, leaving the crowd cheering. Artemis was panting from the hardcore motions, along with her teammates. She smirked at the clapping crowd, winked, and walked backstage with her team following. Once they were behind the huge wall, screams could still be heard.

"Wow, were we that good?" Wally asked. Artemis grinned.

"Yep. This is going to be easier than I thought..."

"What's going to be easier?" Robin questioned her.

"Making you all famous."

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP!" Artemis shouted, causing everyone to sit up quickly and knock their heads on the bunks.<p>

"Ow! Dang it, what?" Wally hissed grumpily. He looked up to see Artemis dressed in denim jeans and a grey shirt with hot pink and black High-Tops.

"Time to train for interviews. Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"But why so early?" Robin mumbled.

"So you'll be groggy."

"What does that have to do with any-"

"You don't ask the questions, I do." Arty grinned mischievously and walked toward the front of the bus. "Alright, first person to try is... Robin. Come on."

"What, now?"

"Yes now. Sit at this table while the rest of them get ready." Robin walked over, obviously ticked off, and watched as everyone else lined up at the small bathroom.

Wally grabbed his bag and sifted through his clothes, finally just grabbing a random shirt and pair of jeans. He changed in the restroom and brushed his teeth. When he was about to walk away, Artemis stopped him and pointed to a small case of contacts.

"I got those for you. You're going to need them."

"Why?"

"Your face is too recognizable, even without your freckles. Your eye color is going to be a big problem if you don't want to dye your hair." His eyes widened.

"Nope! I'm good! Thanks for the contacts!" Arty laughed, causing him to blush lightly.

"Good. You can put them on?" He nodded. "Okay. Put them on before going outside. Oh yeah, had to borrow your concealer. Here." She handed it to him and walked back down the van, only stopping to grab Megan and bring her to the table. Wally watched her curiously. What would she need with concealer? He shrugged and rubbed some over his freckles and put in the contacts. He blinked a few times and noticed his eyes were now a deep ocean blue. All of a sudden, the door to the van slammed shut, causing him to jump. He walked out to see everyone but Artemis starring at the dented door in utter shock.

"Whoah, what happened?" Wally asked. Everyone just ignored him until shouting could be heard outside.

"Why do you _think _I didn't ask? ... Yes, I knew! ... Mom! They are just MISSING! ... Uh-huh. Yeah, right. See, this is why I didn't tell you! ...Forget it, I'll be fine! BYE!" Wally's jaw dropped. Just then, she burst through the door, red in the face and ticked. She lifted her fist, palm down, and opened it. Pieces of her shattered phone hit the floor rather loudly as she did so. Huffing, she sat down and tried to calm herself. once she appeared to be satisfied, she motioned for everyone to leave but Wally. He came and sat down in front of her nervously.

"Um, how do I do this?"

"All you have to do is answer these questions. But, you have to be careful. The press and news can manipulate what you say to sound like something else."

"Try me." Artemis grinned, making West's heart flutter.

"Alright, so I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay? They aren't in any particular order, so answer in the most honest way possible. Alright, let's see... So what made you want to join Twelve Reasons?"

"Um, I love music?" Arty shook her head and sighed.

"Okay, now we're going to learn a very important lesson. When asked a question: Lie."

"What? But you said be as honest as-"

"I don't care. Say something that will get you fans. Hm... Obviously Connor will be the mysterious one, Kaldur the polite, Megan perky, me rocker, Robin chill... I know! The flirt! It suites you... Okay try again now. Why did you join Twelve Reasons?"

"The fan-girls?" She clapped.

"Yes! Just... Try to be a bit more flirtatious about it, okay?" Wally nodded, still slightly confused.

"Okay, but how will this get us fans?"

"It wont. It'll get _you_ fan-girls! You're naturally a flirt, so just act like it. Got it?"

"I think so."

"Great!" Artemis stood up and went over to a mini fridge in the corner and pulled out two old bottles of root beer. "Want one?"

"Sure." She smiled and popped them open on the side of the small built-in table. Artemis tossed him one and sat down again. Wally took a swig and grinned. Arty looked at him for a moment before speaking. "I liked them better green." She stated simply before getting up and walking over to M'gann who was fixing her hair in the bathroom. It took him a good minute to realize he wasn't blushing anymore. He stood up and walked outside to get some air.

"Stupid archer..." He mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I have absolutely no excuse for not getting this done sooner... I will try harder to update, but I cannot promise anything. Also, please go to the poll at the top of my profile if you like this story. To try and make up for it, I will probably start a new one-shot. Give me some ideas in the reviews! ={D This chapter is a bit short because I cannot continue it without feedback on that poll. Thank you all!**

* * *

><p>The next two months, Twelve Reasons shot up in ratings, and began to get into actual shows. Wally couldn't believe how famous they were. When they went out in public, people would run up screaming and ask for autographs. Sometimes, when they left a concert, they had to be surrounded by a group of bouncers! M'Gann was ecstatic, loving every minute of it all; Connor seemed pretty surprised; Rob treated it like a good joke, laughing about it; and even Kaldur looked excited about it. Artemis, on the other hand, acted as though it was nothing new to her. She appeared to love it, but not in the way you would expect... Wally couldn't explain it, but she just seemed a little off.<p>

"Hey team." Artemis called from the front of their new bus. "I have some news."

"Good or bad?" Rob asked, walking up.

"Depends on your viewpoint..." Arty said. "We have an interview." Everyone looked at her.

"So? We do interviews for the paper all the time." Connor said. Artemis sighed.

"No, I mean on live television."

"What?! When?!" Robin, for once, was surprised.

"Tomorrow night. On the Tomorrow Show."

"You mean the one that talks about a different trend every month?" Megan asked.

"Yep."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Robin demanded, knowing all of them were thinking it. Artemis shrugged.

"So that you wouldn't have time to back out on it. Duh."

"We wouldn't have backed out!" Wally said.

"Nice try, West. I know you all would have. Common sense." Megan looked down.

"She's right, isn't she?" Everyone looked at her. "Well, we would have tried to back out! I mean, we probably still will!"

"See?" The archer crossed her arms and leaned back into the chair she was sitting in. "You guys will be fine as long as you do everything I say! Remember how we talked about this?"

"..." Everyone was silent. Artemis smiled.

"Good. Be ready by seven, because it starts at eight. We're going to perform, too." She tried not to laugh as everyone stormed off.

0o0o0o0

"Hello, and welcome to the Tomorrow Show! I'm your host, Jonny Red!"

"And I'm you co-host, Cathy Weiser! And tonight, we have some special guests!" Wally and the rest of the group stood behind a large set wall, waiting for their cue. "This band came out of nowhere and have been climbing up the ranks more and more each day. Let's give a warm welcome to Twelve Reasons!" Wally couldn't help smirking as a loud cheer ran through the live croud when they walked onto the stage. Artemis led, with Wally second, Robin third, M'gann and Connor fourth, and Kaldur last. They sat in a sort of rounded line of chairs next to the hosts.

"Well, looks like we made a good choice, inviting you on!" The male host said to Artemis jokingly. Artemis laughed, letting the tinkling noise trail off.

"We're glad you invited us!" She leaned back casually, crossing her legs. She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a white tank top and leather jacket. Instead of her normal blonde hair, she was wearing a black wig cut at her shoulder blades. Wally was wearing torn loose blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Over this was a plain black hoodie with a twelve on the arm. Robin had loose black jeans, a red shirt with a black twelve, and a leather jacket like Artemis'. Superboy was dressed like usual, but his shirt was just plain black. M'gann's outfit consisted of a frilly black skirt, black high heeled boots, a white tank top, and a leather jacket that cut off at her waist. Kaldur was wearing a black tank top, blue jeans, and big leather boots. Once again, his tattoos were made to look like thorns.

"So, how about we get to it? We'll do a group interview, then separate ones. Afterwards, we have a surprise for the audience!" The crowd cheered at the female host, Cathy's, hint. "So, when did you guys become a band?"

"Oh... Huh. Well, I'm going to guess around three or four years ago." Artemis smiled sweetly. "I always forget."

"We came together three years and four months ago. We lived in the same neighborhood and our parents were friends." Robin said casually.

"Oh yeah!" Artemis exclaimed, as though remembering. "That's right!"

Jonny laughed and Cathy smiled. She leaned towards Artemis. "Your parents must be pretty proud of you all. Where are they now?" Everyone but Wally looked away awkwardly.

"They died in an avalanche. They were all on a skiing trip." He said. The hosts' eyes widened.

"I apologize for bringing it up." Cathy tried to wash away the tense feeling in the air.

Wally waved his hand dismissively. "It's all good. They died having the time of their lives. I mean, who wouldn't wanna died that way?" The crowd chuckled, relieving everyone of the dense air.

Jonny smiled toward Kaldur. "You seem a bit out of it, Kyle. Everything good over there?" He laughed as the boy looked over, suprised. It had taken him a moment to respond to the new name.

"Oh, sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was never one for interviews." Everyone laughed.

"Well, don't space out too much while we interview you!" Cathy chuckled. "May I ask something?"

"Ask away!" Robin smirked.

"What is your reason behind your band name?" Everyone looked at each other like they had some great secret.

"It's a bit strange, but we believe there are twelve reasons that people perform music, write music, or listen to music." Robin examined

"And what might those be?"

Artemis started, only saying two. "Sadness, regret,"

" Love, lust," Wally winked at the crowd, causing girly squeals.

"Money, fame," Robin examined his fingernails hautily. It took everything Wally had in him not to die laughing at his snob act.

"Joy, excitement," M'gann smiled sweetly.

"Violence, drugs," Connor said nonchalantly.

"The past, and the future." Kaldur said with finality. The hosts laughed.

"Well, that's actually quite accurate! Seems like that's what music is about nowadays!" Cathy said.

"Anyways folks, we'll start the individual interviews right after this break. Don't go away!" Jonny winked cheesily at the nearest camera as the crowd cheered.

The "on air" light behind the audience shut off, signaling their freedom. Wally stood up and stretched. "Jeez, I'm sore. Those beds are NOT comfortable in the least." He said to Artemis as they walked backstage.

"Sorry. That awful bus is the best we can afford until after tonight."

"Wait, what? What do you mean, 'after tonight'?" She grabbed a bottle of water sitting on a refreshments table.

"After we perform here tonight, our rank in the world of music should rocket." Artemis twisted the top of the bottle off, taking a large gulp. A single drop slipped down from the corner of her mouth to her chin. Wally had to look away, resisting the urge to lick it off himself. Artemis wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"R-really? Why?" Arty rolled her eyes, not noticing his crimson cheeks.

"It's the Tomorrow Show. they 'Talk about tomorrow, today.' It's the biggest thing on TV right now. Everyone watches it, so if anyone doesn't know about us yet, they will soon enough."

"Huh... Are you sure we're that good, though?" She smiled.

"If we weren't, we wouldn't be here now."

Just then, a small, scrawny man walked up with a mini microphone and pinned it on Artemis's shirt. "You're up first. Get ready. We're back on air in forty-five second people! Get to your stations!" He shouted, walking off. Someone ran up, grabbed her water bottle, and dashed off with it.

"Where's he going?" The speedster asked.

"To put it onstage. Wait with the rest of the team." Artemis walked to the edge of the backstand and waited. Wally stood there for a moment before heading over to a small TV where the rest of his team, or band, were watching.

0o0o0o0

"Welcome back to the Tomorrow Show!" Applause sounded from around the corner Artemis was waiting at.

"We are about to begin the individual interviews now, so how about we get the leader of Twelve Reasons out here right now?" Cathy asked. The crowd cheered as Artemis walked onstage, shaking hands with each of the hosts and sitting down in the nearest chair.

"Like I said before, thanks for having me and the rest of the crew." She said, leaning back comfortably. This was going to be easy. She'd seen up close how to react in interviews.

"The pleasure's all ours!" Jonny said, grinning so big it looked as though it could kill him. Cathy nodded, her bleach blonde hair bobbing with the stiffness of hairspray. Artemis hated people like them. Fake smiles, fake hair, fake bodies. They made her sick.

"So, what questions have you got on your mind?" She smirked.

"To start things off, are you going to start having your own concerts soon?" Jonny looked at the archer expectantly.

"Hopefully, yes. I get nervous just thinking about it."

"Oh! A bit of stage fright, huh?" Cathy laughed. Artemis laughed with her.

"Not exactly. I just can't believe we've made it this far!" Yeah, right.

Jonny was the next to speak. "Well, do you believe you can go even further?"

She had this whole thing mapped out. She was the ringmaster of this musical circus. "Maybe. Who knows?"

* * *

><p><strong>GO TO THE POLL AT THE TOP OF MY PROFILE IF YOU ARE A FAN OF THIS FANFICTION!<strong>


End file.
